Tomorrow
by Emma-Meli
Summary: A veces el dolor es demasiado. En su camino hace que te separes de la persona a quien mas amas en la vida. Por eso Draco se va.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de los que conocen el amor verdadero, basado en la amistad, el respeto y la comunicación... y una gran atracción también. ¡Ah! Pero los derechos de su uso están reservados para JK Rowling y la Warner Brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>"Tomorrow"<strong>

_Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here._

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would._

_And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen._

_To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good._

Draco estaba sentado al pie de la cama mirando fijamente la maleta frente a él, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, que tenía que detener todo eso, que no podía seguir así, sino los dos terminarían lastimados, pero dolía demasiado y Draco podía soportar hasta un cierto grado de dolor.

Giro suavemente para observar el hermoso ser humano que estaba plácidamente dormido y enredado entre las sabanas. Lo observo durante mucho tiempo, admirando la curvatura de su espalda antes de terminar en ese trasero, admirando su piel sedosa ante el tacto, y recordando las veces que había besado, lamido, mordido y golpeado en algunas veces, ese cuerpo.

Miro la hora, 3:30 a.m. Se levantó, tomo la maleta y cerro suavemente la puerta del cuarto, recolectando todas sus fuerzas para no abrir de nuevo la puerta y amar otra vez ese cuerpo, ese cuerpo que le pertenecía a Harry Potter, al que antes era _su _Harry.

Bajo las escaleras y tomo una profunda respiración antes de salir al frio aire navideño de Londres.

Camino lo suficiente para poder aparecerse en el nuevo departamento que había comprado hace unos días atrás, cerró los ojos concentrándose y desapareció.

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow._

_We're like fire and gasoline._

_I'm no good for you._

_You're no good for me._

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow._

Los días pasaron -navidad, año nuevo, semana santa- Draco evito todas las cartas, las llamadas a su celular muggle - que lo tenía por su trabajo en el mundo muggle - de Harry.

Ya habían hablado de ello, Draco ya le había dicho a Harry en una de sus peleas que él se iría de casa, que no volvería más, y pensó que le había quedado claro a Harry, pero cuando Draco leyó la primera carta de Harry vio que no lo había oído ¡_como siempre!_ pensó Draco enojado- y luego quemo la carta. Las demás que el siguieron no las leyó, solo las aparto de su demás correo y luego las quemaba. Una vez le llego un vociferador, pero rápidamente lo quemo con un hechizo.

Ese día Draco estaba sentado en su sofá cerca de la chimenea, con un vaso de Whisky de Fuego, recordando todo, _todo_, de sus días con Harry, dejando que el dolor, que no había disminuido luego de 3 meses, lo inundara y que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

Recordó los primeros días, cuando todo parecía ir bien, tenían una rutina, y aunque a veces le parecía monótona, no le molestaba el acurrucarse con Harry por las noches. Pero las peleas, los celos incontrolables por parte de ambos, las discusiones, los separaron, no pudieron seguir así, Draco no pudo seguir así, el dolor no lo dejaba seguir con su vida, dar la cara a sus socios en el trabajo... Por eso Draco eligió irse, eligió separarse de ese dolor y comenzar de cero.

Ahora estaba en Nueva York, en una reunión de negocios para que su empresa lograra crear una sucursal allí, en Manhattan.

Tenía que olvidar Londres, olvidar el pasado, olvidar a _Harry._ Suspirando, un derrotado, resignado y ebrio Draco subió las escaleras para poder dormir.

_Tomorrow I'll be stronger._

_I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart calls out for you._

_And tomorrow, you won't believe it,_

_But when I pass your house,_

_I won't stop no matter how bad I want to._

Y el regreso inevitable apareció muy pronto para el gusto de Draco. Mathew, el chico que había dejado a cargo de la sucursal de Londres, lo llamo para avisarle que tenían una emergencia con el departamento de finanzas de la empresa. Draco no pudo evitarlo y tuvo que regresar a Londres.

Draco tampoco pudo evitar que sus padres se enteraran de su regreso, y eso implico el que la prensa se enterara que los Malfoy organizaban una fiesta por el regreso de su hijo al país.

Estaba tan enojado, pero sabía que lo que sentía era miedo. Había pensado que su regreso no tendría gran revuelo, especialmente porque había personas que aún lo miraban como si él tendría que estar muerto. Pero allí estaba en el salón de baile de Malfoy Manor, hablando con una muy emocionada Pansy y un serio Blaise, que para sorpresa de Draco se habían casado hace un mes, cuando él seguía en Nueva York.

No sabía que esperar de esa fiesta, tampoco sabía que era peor, que Harry apareciera en la fiesta o que no apareciera para nada. Por eso cuando lo vio entrar con su impotente figura, no supo si sonreír o salir huyendo de allí. Casi podía llorar de frustración, pero se contuvo, de todas formas seguía siendo un Malfoy.

Se disculpó educadamente con la pareja y salió a caminar por los jardines sabiendo que Harry lo seguiría. Se paró en frente de un gran roble, y respiro profundo antes de volverse y mirar fríamente a Harry, quien lo miro confuso y con la pregunta grabada en su cara.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?- Pregunto arrastrando las palabras, sin inmutarse por la mueca de dolor que hizo Harry cuando lo escucho.

-Volvemos a los apellidos, _Draco._- susurro mirándolo. Draco trago pesadamente pero su expresión no cambio.

-¿Qué quieres, _Harry?_- al menos no quería otra pelea, entre ellos.

Harry lo miro como esperando que el respondiera esa pregunta, pero al ver que Draco seguía sin contestar y mirándolo con la misma frialdad, suspiro y pregunto lo único que le rondaba por la mente esos últimos días.

-¿Por qué?- Draco trago todas las ansias que tenia de cortar la distancia entre ellos y abrazarlo, tratar de eliminar el dolor que se miraba claramente en los ojos de Harry.

-¿Por qué?-repitió Draco confundido. -Te lo dije, Harry, te lo dije hace más de 6 meses, pero tú no escuchaste al parecer.

Harry lo miro más confundido, pero de repente lo recordó. Esa maldita pelea que tuvieron luego que Draco le reclamara su relación con Ian McGregor, otro auror, que era gay declarado. Harry recordó que Draco le había gritado que se iría y que no volvería, que no podía más con las discusiones. Harry no le tomo mucha importancia, pensó que no cumpliría con su palabra. Pero lo hizo.

-Pensaste que no lo haría- murmuro Draco comprendiendo las emociones en los ojos de Harry - Pensaste que solo era por la discusión, que todo volvería a ser normal, pero te equivocaste Potter - Draco se decepciono mas al ver que Harry no lo negaba - Me subestimaste, olvidaste que aún sigo siendo un Malfoy...

- No Draco, comprende que en ese momento no estaba tan claro con mis pensamientos...

-¿Cuándo lo estuviste?¿Cuando en toda tu maldita vida te paraste a pensar o al menos oír una de las cosas que yo te decía, aparte de cuando estábamos teniendo sexo?¿O solamente nuestra relación se basó en eso para ti, en solo _sexo_.

-¡Claro que significo más que eso! Siempre fue mucho más que sexo para mi Draco, y que algunas veces no te escuchaba...

-¿_Algunas veces_? Dime Potter, dime exactamente lo que te dije aquella vez cuando te relate lo sucedido con los planes de expansión de mi empresa.

Harry no supo que decir, no recordaba que Draco le hubiera hablado de ello, y se dio cuenta como había dejado de lado a Draco. Como cuando tenía una misión no prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera algún detalle de la misión actual. Se sintió peor de lo que se había sentido cuando se dio cuenta que Draco se había ido de casa.

Draco solo observaba, cada emoción que pasaba por los ojos de Harry. Allí se dio cuenta que cuando había pisado suelo Británico una pequeña esperanza había echado sus raíces en su corazón, dejando a Draco con un enorme nudo en su estómago y un vacío más grande en su corazón. Respiro hondo y reunió todas sus fuerzas para lo que iba a decir.

-Nunca debimos comenzar con esto Harry, no debimos probar como esta relación podía funcionar entre nosotros. No nos hace bien estar juntos...

-No, Draco, puede funcionar- interrumpió Harry con una expresión desesperada, pero Draco tenía su cara indescifrable. _Su cara de negocios, _pensó Harry- funciono los primeros días. Recuerdas lo felices que éramos...

-Éramos, Harry, éramos, porque ya no lo somos más, espere durante un año, un año en donde tú solo salías a tempranas horas en la mañana y regresabas solo a encerrarte en tu despacho y luego subir a dormir. Desayune y cene solo durante mucho tiempo. Tú debes conocerme lo suficiente para saber que no tengo mucha paciencia- Draco avanzo unos pasos para besar la frente de Harry, cerca de la cicatriz. Dejo que sus labios sintieran por un poco más de tiempo la piel suave de Harry para después alejarse- Adiós, Harry. -susurro y luego avanzo con pasos firmes hacia la puerta de la mansión.

Pero Harry no estaba listo todavía para dejar ir a Draco. No _quería _y no _podía_ dejarlo ir. Por eso giro y corrió hacia Draco tomándolo por el brazo, girándolo y besándolo con desesperación.

Draco abrió sus ojos como platos por la sorpresa, pero los labios de Harry seguían besando los suyos y el no pudo ni quiso evitar el beso. Por eso se lo devolvió.

Era un beso desesperado, un beso en donde Harry trato de transmitir su pánico, su miedo y su amor hacia Draco, así como este también lo hacía.

Luego de varios minutos fue Draco el que se separó, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo como el dolor se hacía patente al saber que se tenía que ir otra vez, que no debía estar allí con Harry deseando que lo besara nuevamente.

En cambio Harry sonrió, sonrió porque volvía a sentir el sabor de Draco, la textura de sus labios y volvía a oír sus gemidos callados por su boca. Solo tenía que convencer a Draco que se quedara, que no se volviera a ir.

-No te vayas- susurro aun abrazando a Draco fuertemente contra el- por favor, podemos resolver esto, podemos hacerlo, los dos juntos.

Draco negó. -No puedo Harry, no puedo volver a las peleas, y al mismo dol...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando Harry ya lo estaba volviendo a besar, tan apasionadamente como el anterior. Draco se dejó llevar de nuevo, se abrazó más al cuerpo caliente de Harry y respondió el beso con la misma pasión que antes.

_Baby when we're good, you know we're great._

_But there's too much bad for us to think that there's anything worth trying to save._

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time._

_Rock you strong in these arms of mine._

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow._

_We're like fire and gasoline._

_I'm no good for you._

_You're no good for me._

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow._

_But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow._

Draco sintió la sensación de aparición y cuando abrió los ojos, miro con familiaridad el cuarto en donde estaban. Era el mismo que compartían antes que Draco dejara a Harry, y el verlo de nuevo hizo que miles de imágenes se amontonaran en su mente. Todas esas noches en donde se amaron, esas ocasiones en donde solo se acostaban y miraban a los ojos... Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, y la humedad que sintió en el rostro de Harry supo que el igual estaba llorando.

Se amaron nuevamente esa noche, memorizando sus cuerpos con cada beso, cada caricia que compartían. Ambos lloraron esa noche, sabiendo que posiblemente mañana no volverían a verse, no volverían a tocarse, no volverían a estar más junto. Nunca más.

_Tomorrow, I'm gonna leave here._

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would._

Draco solo podía pensar en esa noche, esa noche en donde se prometió que al día siguiente olvidaría a Harry Potter. Que el mañana ya no lo podía vivir más con Harry, que el dolor era demasiado, y algo de lo que podría estar orgulloso su padre, es que jamás se olvidó de ser un Malfoy. Y Draco jamás pensó que se lamentaría de haber nacido Malfoy.

Por eso Draco se despertó temprano, tomo sus cosas y salió de nuevo de ese cuarto, dejando de nuevo el cuerpo desnudo de Harry en la cama.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos(as)! :)<p>

Esta es mi primera historia que publico, espero que les guste. ;)

Rewiew= me :D


End file.
